masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Legionwrex/Citadel Review.
Warning:This Blog Contains Spoilers So I have done the impossible and downloaded (that alone is the biggest accomplishment related to this DLC for me) and finished the Citadel DLC......a day late to the party. Regardless, I will be doing a review on my opinion of the DLC, as I have done the past 2 times. Plot In terms of actual plot, without all the glitter of everything else, this DLC was absolutely ridiculous. It felt just so.... un-Mass Effect related. The most obvious question that comes to mind is why not just clone an army of Shepards? That would pretty much result in a pretty decisive victory for the galaxy against the Reapers. Another question is why go through the trouble of asking Shepard to meet in a Sushi Bar to begin with? Wouldn't a back ally with no cover or witnesses work better? Then you could just pretend to be Shepard and get allied help as well from squadmates (minus aliens of course). Then again, I suppose this DLC wasn't even taking itself seriously to begin with, and was meant more of a lighthearted farewell to Shepard's story for the fans from Bioware, so it is justified. Antagonists Despite it's silly story, this DLC definitely had some of the best antagonists in the series. Bioware did a great job of giving those CAT6 Mercs actual personalities, and made me feel as though I was fighting people instead of mindless mooks. Their banter with the squadmates was great and so was their little private conversations you could listen to. I must admit, I am happy at least one of them survived. As to Clone Shepard and Maya, I thought they were excellent as well. Clone Shepard did a good job of being a foil to Shepard. I also felt as though I was fighting a human with him as well. The scene where Maya abandons him and he refuses Shepard's aid makes me feel a sad, and I wish there was a way to get him as a War Asset. Brooks, while not as good as Clone Shepard, was also a good villain in my opinion. I will be honest that I was surprised when she betrayed Shepard. At least you are able to save her. Either way, I would haver preferred either of them to Kai Leng any day. Items As I have only just completed the DLC, I have not yet thrown the party or visited any squadmates, but I will say this; The Lancer will be the only gun I am using from this point on. Other Really, it was the little things that made this DLC great. The conversations and quotes from different Squadmates are great. I especially liked Tali's "And then you destroyed it", Javik's "Team Prothean", and Wrex's new catch phrase. Also, seeing the mercs get decimated by the whole crew was just bonus points. Conclusion I thought this DLC was great, Certainly a step up from Omega and Leviathan. So I give props to Bioware for thinking of an original idea and ending Shepard's story on a high note. Category:Blog posts